Balto 4 Overview Part 1
by derek.j.sherman
Summary: <html><head></head>A beginning to the series of a perspective idea for Balto 4. Without giving out too much, this part of the overview establishes the relationship between Togo and Balto, how Balto was chosen, and Togo in the present time. A general outline on who is and is not chosen for the perspective film. Enjoy and peace. - D.S</html>


**Before You Read, Fast Food for Thought:**

**This idea is mainly for the imagination to prosper, NOT to be taken seriously. Balto will come back from his indefinite hiatus eventually, When is still open to debate. But for now as you read, let whatever may in this document play out in your imagination.**

General Info: Aleu returns in the film after unsuccessfully trying of form a peaceful clan in a desolate part of Russia (as all the wolves whom followed her in the second film eventually left her and went off to seek their own self discoveries. Aleu returns with a daughter of her own named Jenny. The film would ditch the traditional 2D animation and artwork rather, employing the modern 3D animation and artwork to get more of a competitive edge and modernize the film. Niju, Boris, Jenna, Kodi, Steele, Keltag, Star, Nikki, and Aniu (for a short time) reprise roles. Any other characters not mentioned, including Muk and Luk, are excluded. Togo and Aleu's daughter Jenny are the only new characters, and could be considered as replacements for Muk and Luk's absence.

The Big Picture: Balto is visited by his long lost sibling, Togo, whom claims Balto to be a traitor and a paradigm of dishonesty and trust. Togo comes out of hiding from a small city up north near the Yukon Peninsula and Alaskan border, White Mountain, where he has been staying out of the public eye for quite some time ever since Balto successfully brought the medicine to Nome. Togo recalls witnessing Balto's return from a nearby rooftop, turns away and disappears into the darkness. Steele was a slave working for Togo. As Steele was deserted, he and Togo went their separate ways and at that time, Togo disappeared from the sights of Nome.

Here is a exchange between Togo and Balto as puppies and when Boris had discovered them in a den in a forest.

**Boris: I don't really want to leave you both behind.**

**Togo: Then take both of us, but _I _have the most potential.**

**(Balto shoves Togo aside)**

**Balto: Oh shut up, you have been a snob ever since you were on Mom's teat.**

**Boris: Is this fighting hereditary?**

**(Togo gets back up)**

**Togo: (pauses) Oh no, no, no. Balto is just, just a handful.**

**Balto: What do you mean I'm a handful?**

**(Boris begins to slowly back up)**

**Balto: Wait, don't go! You don't want Togo, he is nothing more than a bloodthirsty, goose-devouring fiend.**

**Boris: (exclaiming) A what?**

**Togo: What?**

**Balto: Look at those canines. They are ready to shred feather by feather. (Quietly) Who knows? Togo might eat me too.**

**Boris: Balto, you're coming with me. I rather teach a dog how to honk over thinking how he ended up a feast.**

**(Boris picks Balto up and turns around, beginning to walk out of the den. Togo walks up to the exits, sitting as he watches Boris walk away sadly)**

**Togo: Please, come back. I need a home.**

This is how Balto talked Boris into thinking Togo was nothing less than a monster, leaving Togo to fend for his own. Fast forwarding to present day, here is how Togo makes his appearance. Kodi prepares to sleep and he hears scratching on a window. Kodi looks up, sees nothing, and lays his head back down, closing his eyes. Kodi hears the scratching again, this time only louder. Kodi gets up, walks past a sleeping Balto and Jenna quietly, and investigates. Kodi steps outside, where he looks around. Here is the reaction and exchange from Kodi, Balto, and Jenna as Togo makes his introduction into the film.

**Kodi: Hello? Is someone out here? Anyone at all?**

**(Kodi walks around as the moonlight shines down on the lake and the snow. Kodi is pounced on by Togo from out of nowhere, Kodi shrieking and kicking Togo off of him. Togo slides a couple feet away from Kodi. Balto wakes up)**

**Balto: Kodi?**

**(Balto walks outside and is taken aback by the sight of Kodi. Kodi breathes heavily)**

**Balto: (Cont) Are you sure you're my seed? You're acting like your mother.**

**Togo (O.S): Balto?**

**Balto: Oh god.**

**Kodi: Oh god what?**

**(Kodi looks at Balto. Togo gets up and begins to walk around Balto)**

**Togo: Balto, you old scalawag! I can't believe you don't remember me.**

**Kodi: Dad, what is he talking about?**

**Togo: Is this your son? I didn't know the ugly could make offspring.**

**Kodi: What?**

**Togo: it's a compliment in disguise. (Glancing over the boat) Wow Balto, is this your crib? Did you build it yourself? The lumber is gorgeous in the moonlight.**

**(Balto stares at Togo speechlessly. Jenna walks out of the boat)**

**Jenna: Balto, who are you talking to out here? I thought I heard a girl scream. (Gasps) Was it Rosy?**

**(Kodi takes a step back. Togo looks at Jenna, approaching her)**

**Togo: Ah Jenna, Steele has told me many things about you. (rubbing up against Jenna) Your appetite for a wolf over a purebred, the snide attitude, sounds like the type of Husky I could go for.**

**Balto: Keep your paws off of her.**

**Togo: Oh, I wouldn't even give it a second thought. But of course, you would know a lot about having second thoughts, wouldn't you? Traitor.**

**Jenna: Traitor?**

**Balto: (nervously) Uh, you know what? I think there is a bit of a chilly breeze out here.**

**Togo: Maybe the shedding season came a bit easy this year, hmm?**

**(Balto runs toward the boat. Jenna begins to make her way toward the boat and Kodi walks up to Jenna)**

**Kodi: Do I seem like I would be aggressive enough of a dog?**

**Jenna: Yes, why would you say that?**

**Kodi: Just wondering. Hoping I haven't lost any of my muster.**

To Be Continued...


End file.
